Stella Grossular
Stella Grossular is a new character in Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. She is the Student Body President at Majin Academy, a lesser known school in the same Netherword as Evil Academy. Despite acting in a high class manner and constant claims her actions to be "elegant" she is often mischievous and can be childish, even though she is 1,657 years old. She has various slimes and zombies as pets and is known for having very poor personal taste. Story Stella is the daughter of the Majin Academy dean who constantly tries to win over her father's approval. She does her best to try and make Majin Academy a great school (which is quite hard with the low amount of students and there being very little interest in the school altogether). One day however her father gets challenged to a battle by mysterious super hero (believed to be Aurum) and gets killed in the battle. Stella however refuses to believe that her father is dead (even after his body decayed) and simply believes he has gone silent and is ignoring her. Stella has a hatred of Evil Academy for outshining Majin Academy and planned on tarnishing Evil Academy's reputation by sabotaging to Evil Academy Culture Fair (a plan that, unsurprisingly, backfires) forcing her to come up with another plan. Eventually when Rutile comes to Majin Academy, Stella befriends her and helps make the adjustment to a demon school more comfortable. Stella eventually abuses their friendship and uses Rutile to steal the Dean Certificate from Evil Academy so she can use the Evil Academy campus for her own personal use. Mao and the others however eventually come to get the certificate back from her. Rutile eventually starts asking Stella to return the certificate as well, causing Stella feel betrayed by her friend. Stella eventually tries using all the Majin Academy students to fight Mao and the group but the small group of students are defeated quite easily. Stella still refused to give up the certificate though and runs to the Dean's Office. Once there she begs her father for help. Mao and the others however realize the Dean is dead and try to convince Stella that her father is no more. Stella however refuses to listen and fights them. After being defeated, she still refuses to listen to reason and give up the certificate. She obtains the remaining power left in the dead body of her Majin father, eventually teleporting to the roof for one final fight. Mao and the others defeat her and Rutile finally convinces Stella to stop and give up the certificate. The two rekindle their friendship and eventually transfer to Evil Academy, Stella stating that she would take over the school as a part of her Majin training, to which Mao strongly objected to. Gameplay Stella is a very physically offensive character and is good with Swords and Spears. She can use Staffs and learn Fire Magic but her intelligence aptitudes don't really support this initially. Her Presidential Air Evility increases her stats by 25% for every adjacent unit while simultaneously decreasing the stats of the adjacent unit by 25%. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited Stella also appears as a playable character in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited and can be unlocked by having a save file from Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention on your PS Vita. Trivia *Stella is actually very similar to Mao in terms of both Gameplay style and personal background. The main similarity is that they are both the child of their academy's Dean and have had tragic events happen to their fathers. *Stella's English voice actor, Erin Fitzgerald, also voices Petta in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness and Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Gallery D4R_Stella_Sprite2.png|Stella's battle sprite in Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited. Category:Article stubs Category:Absence of Detention Characters Category:Final Bosses